


The Night

by Black_Lotus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wakes in the middle of the night and Rumple has a deal in mind. </p><p>Just a little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

Belle woke suddenly and woke Rumple along with her. The Dark Castle had been quiet until that moment.

“Belle! What is it? What's wrong?”

He looked so scared and rightly so, he had lost Bae and his mother he couldn't lose Belle and his daughter too.

“I'm fine Rumple, she just kicked a little hard.”

Rumple let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Here feel.”

Bell grabbed his golden scaled hand and rested it on her round belly. It was dark but she saw him smile when the baby kicked again. Rumple leaned down and placed a kiss to her belly as he did at least ten times a day.

“You dearie need to let your mother sleep, babies are meant to take sleep from their parents after they are born not before. Be good Thera.”

“Thera?”

Rumple looked up at Belle who had an expectant smile on her face.

“Oh did I not tell you I decided on a name?”

“No, you didn't.”

“Well I have dearie. Thera. It means untamed, I found that rather fitting.”

“And I don't get a say? I am her mother.”

Rumple shuffled up the bed and kissed his Belle.

“Tell you what, I'll make you a deal.”

“Oh you and your deals. Go on then oh mighty Dark One.” She couldn't help but chuckle.

“I name her Thera and you can name the next one.”

“Next one? Who says there will be a next one?”

“I do. Have you seen the size of this castle? That and she will need someone to play with. So, do we have a deal?”

Belle had to admit she liked the name and had always wanted a large family. When he had first taken her what seemed like forever ago, Belle had thought she could never be happy again. She was happy, she had a man that she loved and loved her more than anything else, and a daughter that was almost there. She was already thinking about having a second and guessed that he already knew that, so how could she say no.

“Fine Mister Dark One, you have a deal.”

“Very good dearie.”


End file.
